fratcityadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Three - A Weird Future For Two Sides and A Drunk Weasel
A Weird Future For Two Sides and A Drunk Weasel is the third episode of Frat City. It was made in Spring Lake, New Jersey, near Jersey Shore. It was made on June 22, 2017 (the same day the original Frat City was uploaded to YouTube), and was uploaded a day later on June 23, 2017. This is the first episode without any annotations, after YouTube took down making annotations. For the second time, Shaky Joe appears in the thumbnail. The music in the beginning is Megalovania from Undertale by Toby Fox, and the battle music is Takeoff by Ethan Meixsell. Plot After the North defeats the South in the servant war (the battle in the first episode), King Rico of the South decides to go on vacation to take a break from his job. Rico leaves his brother Mr. Ricky to be in charge while he's gone. Shaky Joe returns from watching the battle, and warns Ricky that if they don't do something, the North will take over. They end up deciding to attack and get revenge on the North. But before they attack, they go to get weapons. They go to a place called Theodore's Pest Mart, run by a guy called Theodore to get their weapons. They end up deciding to get crabs that are 2 cents, but since they don't have that much money, they trade him some weed. Theodore ends up giving the crabs to them. But after getting them, Ricky and Shaky Joe fight over who gets to hold them, and the bucket of crabs ends up in a pool, and the crabs sink to the bottom. They both then search out for new weapons. Meanwhile in the North, King Ricardo, his wife Veronica Harambe, his son Prince Wayne, and his servants are playing games and watching TV during their one hour break. Wayne's dealer Louie then comes in. Because Ricardo, Louie and Wayne are drunk, they all have a hard time understanding what's going on. After drinking too much beer, the three of them pass out. Seventeen hours later, the three of them wake up. Ricardo is the only one that is no longer drunk, and finally figures out that the South wants revenge. Ricardo decides to step in, and says they are going to battle them. The North sits on a bench as they wait for the South to arrive. After getting bored of wating, Wayne and Louie use their telescopes to look for them. Theodore joins the South in the battle. The South is also looking for the North. But surprisingly, they are on another bench about 5 feet away from them. The South finally notices the North, and the battle occurs. After the battle ends and Ricardo accidentally knocks out Shaky Joe critically unconscious, Veronica asks if Ricardo is okay. He says he's fine, but critically hurt Shaky Joe. Veronica ends up dumping him because he never actually liked him and he smelled like beef. Veronica knocks out Ricardo, and runs away in happiness. Cast Grant Green - Filmer Reed Nesland - Mr. Ricky Jack Nesland - Shaky Joe, Filmer, Producer Carter Hogan - King Ricardo Richards , Filmer, Director Ty Nesland - Theodore Trafton Liam Hogan - Prince Wayne Richards Blake Hogan - King Rico Richardson Eli Green - Louie the High Dealer Cora Green - Veronica Harambe Woosel the Weasel - Himself Making This episode was made in two seperate locations. The first part is in a rented house in Spring Lake, New Jersey. The second part, beginning at the wait for the battle to start, is also in Spring Lake, but in the middle of town. Favorite Moments Every Frat City episode contains a favorite moments montage in a separate video. Fun Facts For a split-second, the score seen on the Rescue 911 pinball that Wayne was playing on reads 4,289,390. ☀ Carter and Jack are the only two that seem to actually be fighting. ☀ This is a sequel to the events of the first episode. ☀ This is the first episode to use more than one filming location. ☀ This is currently the only episode where Grant does not have any acting role, and is not seen once. ☀ Woosel is hidden in every scene and the goal of the viewers is to try and find him in every scene (even though it doesn't say to find Woosel in every scene anywhere in the video, not even the beginning). ☀ All scenes were filmed sideways, however, two of the scenes ended up vertical by accident even though they were filmed sideways. The first scene was when Shaky Joe and Mr. Ricky buy Theodore's crabs. That scene would be re-filmed. The other scene (which wasn't re-filmed) is when Wayne and Louie look for the South. ☀ This is the second episode in a row where someone has done an air-hump. The first was Eli when he did Gandhi, and then Reed with Mr. Ricky.